


Rock-a-bye Babies?

by KisaTM



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: All of Kaneki, Babies, Can Urie even grow up?, Learning about responsibility, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise wakes up one morning to discover that half-ghouls have a special ability when stressed out. Unfortunately since he has many personas, they also manifest... Can the Q squad help their mentor, until he returns to normal? Will Urie finally learn to be an adult? What kind of mishaps with ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five little Monkeys were jumping on the Bed!

**Author's Note:**

> It's so good to write again. Still on a semi-hiatus, but I'm trying to be inspired! I'll bring updates as I'm able.

"... Dis wisn't good." Haise said siting up in a bed that now looked like it was build for a giant and not an adult in their twenties. He went to bed after a night of arguing with Urie over being responsible adult, after the kid scared him half to death by coming home two hours later than he promised. Then, in some sick twist, Haise woke up beside four toddlers. For a moment he thought that it was half ghoul thing to reproduce suddenly well he slept, but that would be stupid. He's male and these toddlers looked at least two or three years old. It was when he looked down at himself, he realized he was also at the size of a toddler.

The four others that were in his now oversized bed, looked like him, but at the same time didn't. Two with snow white hair and two with raven black. The one close to his left had white hair and what looked like a purple mask. It was obviously a ghoul, because of the purple Kagune that had enveloped the black haired toddler behind it. To his right was the other white haired toddler with his back turned to him and holding one of the pillows. The last toddler laid on the other side of the pillow barrier. 

The ghoul one was the first to stir and wake up after Haise. It sat up and yawned, unwrapping it's Kagune from the one behind it, waking him up in the process. Haise reacted by almost falling over the white haired toddler, which violently pushed him back and collide his forehead with the ghoul's chin. This cause the ghoul to accidentally smack the one behind it with the back of it's head, causing all three to start screaming. The last toddler woke up after this and slapped the white one in anger.

Long story short, all five of them were crying, by the time the Qunix got into Haise's room.

"Sassan!" Shirazu said when he got the door open. "What the fuck..?"

"Shirazu what the hell is going on?" Urie pushed by him. "Fucking, hell. Why the fuck is there children? Where's Sasaki? I knew he was a monster! You can't trust fucking ghouls! Mutsuki, get Akira on the phone."

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay." Shirazu tried to calm the toddlers. "We're not going to eat you... I-I can't believe... Sassan..."

"This is fucking ridiculous! I'm going to kill that bastard the moment I find him!" Urie stormed off into the hall. "Mutsuki! Did you get her yet?!"

"I-I, widdn't want to wake Wrie mad!" Haise hiccupped. "I widdn't do anything!"

"It's okay, nobody's ma- Sassan?" The realization hit Shirazu like a brick. The toddler in the center of the sniffling kids, was his Sassan. "How did this happen?!"

"I down't know!" Haise bawled. "I-I woke up like dis!"

"Who war you?" The little back haired boy on the left asked Shirazu as he looked up. "You look like a fishy!" At this point the other toddlers all stared at Shirazu.

"Fiwishy?" The one with the purple mask repeated. Then made a biting motion with it's hands. "Grawr! Rawr!"

"Yeah!" The other toddler agreed. "A big bity fishy!"

"Okay, Shirazu, Akira said she's getting in contact with head office." Urie came back in. "She said to watch these kids and not approach Haise if he comes back. I can believe how sick this bastard is."

"Umm, Urie." Shirazu sighed nervously. "That is Sassan... I think all of them are..."

"What that hell are you talking about?" Urie asked in confusion.

"The kids... I-I think they are Sassan." Shirazu repeated.


	2. Children, but not quite

"You're telling me that, Haise woke up as five toddlers?" Akira said after being filled in on that morning's recent mayhem. The Quinx moved the five out into the living room, well trying to figure out what to do. Both Akira and Arima had arrived at the house, being Haise's assigned overseers. They came armed with quinque and RC bullets just incase. "You know how crazy this sounds right?"

"I know, but Sassan couldn't hurt a fly!" Shirazu insisted. "I saw him, he'd just shoo it out a window!"

"Die, die, die! Grr!" One of the white haired toddlers shouted punching Arima in the shin, of course the kid wasn't strong enough to do any damage. Arima simply picked the toddler up by the shirt with his free hand, as he was already holding the other one with the mask. "Grr! Hisss!"

"Wow, I could mistake them to be your real kids Mr. Arima." Sakio commented holding 'Haise'. "They look almost like you."

"That... Would be illogical." Arima said dully. "Haise and I are only eight years apart. Besides, I used to have navy blue hair in my younger days."

"I though Mr. Sasaki was your relative?" Mutsuki asked. "He's only half-ghoul after all and he looks to you as family."

"Haise and I, might be distant cousins..." Arima shrugged. "Ghouls change their names all the time, so his file is a bit vague on who he really is. Until he gives us that information. As it stands, Haise wished to abandon his previous life and work with the CCG. That is all we need for him, in the long run. You're better off asking someone at the scientific research department."

"Speaking of them, I just got word from them." Akira folded her cell. "They are sending one of the boys down to see if this is real or not. For now though we need to figure out what to do with these five."

"We have been calling the two Mr. Arima is holding Shiro and Mukade." Mutsuki said. "From the vague briefing we got of Haise's file when we signed up for the Qs program. The other two we're calling them Kuro and Yami."

"I wanted to call Yami, Aka..." Sakio huffed. "But, Urie said no..."

"Bphrrrrbbbb!" Haise suddenly made a loud farting noise by blowing air into his hands, drawing attention to himself. "You know I'm whant weally two! I can wondersand you."

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Sasaki." Mutsuki blushed from both shame in forgetting and how cute the action was.

"Dats okay." Haise smiled. "I down't know why dis happen. I know the other mes, also wonderstand doe. We will twroy to be outta the way, till we are better. Wright Shiwo?"

"Grr! Wraa! Die meanie!" The child squirmed out of Arima's hold and glared up at him, well Mukade was content in being held.

"Shiwo?" Haise repeated. "We will be good?"

"You war lucky, I'm so small!" Shiro threatened Arima. Then turned around crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. "Fwine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I realize these are short. I don't plan this story to be an Epic.


	3. Fights and Accidents

Within an hour a ghoul researcher arrived at the house to see this interesting situation. He weighed each of the toddlers, measured them and began asking Haise questions.

"Did you eat or drink anything before bed last night?" The man asked and Hasie shook his head no. "Did anything get on you or did you feel weird?"

"I was angwee." Haise thought and pointed over too Urie. "Cookie was being mean."

"Hey, it was your fault you little brat." Urie snapped. "You were overreacting."

"You never wisten to me!" Haise yelled back. "You said ten, you came home at widnight!"

"I told you, something came up!" Urie growled back at him. "Stop treating me like a child!"

"Mister Cookie!" Haise stood up on the counter he was siting on. "I'm your sup... Suptor?"

"Sound it out." The researcher chuckled.

"Su-pe-ri-or!" Haise said slowly and looked over at the researcher who nodded trying not to giggle.

"I don't need to be scolded by a baby!" Urie claimed and head toward the living room.

"He make me so angwee!" Haise huffed, sitting back down on the counter, arms crossed.

"Well, Sasaki, we might have a few theories on ghoul biology on what could explain this." The researcher hmmed looking at a file. "It could be over activity of RC cells, or an unrecorded phase in ghoul aging... Whatever is the cause, it might take several weeks before you can regain your normal self. As such, we'll send some extra packages of RC-LF to make sure you don't start starving."

 

o0o ^_0 o0o

 

"I can't believe this, scolded by a baby..." Urie grumbled siting on the couch.

"Cookie?" The black haired toddler they were calling Kuro pulled on Urie's pant leg. All of the toddlers were wearing a shirt from Haise's closet, which was overly sized, Kuro was wearing a loud flowery tourist shirt.

"What do you want?" Urie rolled his eyes. "Go play with someone else."

"Ngh!" Kuro shook his head, holding his hands near his groin.

"Look, kid, I don't care about your little dance-"

"Uh-oh..." Kuro looked down as a stain formed on the front of his shirt.

"Did you just?" Kuro nodded in embarrassment. "Jesus Christ... You should ha just said you need to to use the bathroom..."

"I-I'm sorrwee." Kuro started to tear up. "I twory too!"

"... Here, lets get you cleaned up..." Urie sighed, the kid was too small to be overreacting to an accident. Urie took his hand and they headed to the bathroom. They stopped Shirazu in the hall. "Shirazu, this one pissed himself. There's a stain in the living room, can you clean it up, well I get him cleaned up?"

"No problem man, little sis used to do that." Shirazu laughed and knelt down to Kuro, patting his head. "Accidents happen, little man. Don't worry yourself over it."

Kuro just nodded quietly staying close to Urie's leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urie, I love you, but dude really? :P


	4. Toddlers, Stories and Bedtime

A few final goodbye's left the Qs alone with the toddlers that was their mentor. Haise, despite being under two feet tall and unable to say words more then four syllables long without trouble, was still trying his best to 'mother' his Qs. This task he found quite difficult, given that the slightest things got him upset. Such as losing balance and falling, or one of his other selves trying to get into a fight with him. Most of the time he tried to cover up his obvious distress, with resulting in silently sobbing to himself over minor altercations.

The others, were more vocal in their distresses. Shiro, normally breaking out in high pitched screaming when he was angry or 'hurt'. Mukade though would cry rarely and exchange it for fits of deranged giggling, he'd also start screaming, just because one of the others started. Kuro would start sobbing at things that scared him, which was almost everything, and run over to Urie and hide behind him. Finally Yami, was just angry at everything, resulting in him throwing things and screaming.

The Qs, quickly learned what set each one off. Haise was usually from falling or being pushed or tripped to the ground. Shiro was a whole host of things, from losing in a play fight, falling, being ignored, being told no, ect. Mukade only when he fell from a serious height, or when Shiro tried to pull off his mask, or when Shiro bit his Kagune... Mostly Shrio being too rough... Kuro, didn't like loud noises, surprises, or simply thinking someone was angry with him. Yami just didn't like being denied access to things or being frustrated that his height limited him access to things.

Sakio and Mutsuki tried their best at solving many of the toddlers problems by giving them what they wanted, or cuddling to get them to calm down. Shirazu was a bit smarter and let the ones throwing fits to finish, until they calmed down on their own. Urie simply just ignored all of them, unless they were doing something to wreck furniture.

Soon it got late, and for once the Qs were more worn out from tending to the toddlers than actually going out on patrol.

"I down't wanna go to bed!" Shiro yelled and hit at Shirazu who was carrying him back to Haise's bedroom. "No! No! NOOO!"

"Shiro." Shirazu sighed stopping the kid from hitting him.

"NO!" Shiro simply pulled his hand out of Shriazu's and hit him again. He had relased his Kagune, but was unable to make it any more dangerous then a stuffed animal. That wrapped around the arm that was holding him.

"Shiro." Shirazu grabbed the toddler's hand again. "You need to go to sleep, or you're going to be tired in the morning. Then you won't be able to play. You'll be too sleepy."

"No I won't!" The toddler yelled.

"Shirwo!" Haise looked up at him well he walked by Shirazu. "We will weed a stowery! Wemember we still have to finish Wovely Bones!"

"What's Lovely Bones about?" Sakio asked Mukade and Yami already asleep in her arms. "Is it like a romance novel?"

"Not weally." Haise smiled and got the book off of his night stand. "It's about a girl, who gets waped and murdered by her neighbor. It a wery deep vivid weed."

"Uh, how about you read a nicer book for tonight." Mutsuki skimmed the first few pages, before going over to Haise's personal self. After searching through the many morbid titles, he pulled out a book right beside 'Slaughterhouse-Five' on the shelf Haise marked as 'Comedy'. "How about this one? The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?"

"Oh, dats a silly book!" Haise giggled. "I've wed the fwirst and swecond books. I think thwee is there... I need to organwise that shelf when I gwet big again..."

"Found it!" Shirazu said taking the book Haise was talking about, he remembered he got his mentor the book for his birthday two months ago. "Life, the Universe and Everything. I thought this sciency book was up your alley Sassan. How about this one Shiro?"

"It's not wat you think." Shiro huffed.

"Weed it! Weed it!" Kuro clapped from the bed. "I wanna know wat happens!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haise's (Kaneki's) tastes in books... Is interesting. Each toddler actually has a different genre they enjoy. Haise likes deep stories with detail, Shiro likes action packed and dark fantasy, Kuro loves comedy and emotional stories, Mukade can't read but likes picture books, and Yami is all about romantic stories.


	5. It's just Cheerios, what could go wrong?

The morning was like any other to Urie. The sun peered through his window as it rises, like always and disturbing his sleep, before his clock. Even though the Quinx had the week off aside from some paperwork, he still rose with the sun.

The man sat up and rubbed his eyes' of last night's rest, when he notice there was light weight to his bed. Thinking that his Kagune might have activated, he raise his right arm. That wasn't his Kagune.

Hanging snugly to his arm was Mukade. Somehow, during the night he got into Urie's room. Judging by the now shredded door, Mukade had broken in. The tiny ghoul than did a number on one Urie's paints. Handprints, footprints, and even Kagune-prints, everywhere including the ceiling. The ghoul also had knocked down Urie's oak aisle and walked all over his latest project. The unbearable feeling of rage welled up in Urie.

"Wrie..." Haise had waddled sleepily beside the ruin door and didn't notice the mess. "Wat, you want for bweckfast? And you see Mukawde? He swaid he needed to pee..."

"(I'm going to kill them! I'm going to fucking kill them!) Y-eah... He's right here..." Urie tired his best to calm the rage in his voice, as he noticed that his sheets were unusually damp. "(I'm going to rip their cute little spines through their eye sockets!) I'm just going to have cereal this morning... I'll be down in a second."

"Okay." Haise said half asleep. "I'm gowing to make some coffwee..."

Haise waddled off down the hall, as Mukade hugged tighter to Urie's dying arm with a small content sigh.

o0o ^_0 o0o

"Dude, you look like shit." Shirazu commented as Urie came down the stairs. "Had a nightmare last night or something?"

"Yeah... Something like that..." Urie lazily opened the refrigerator and got the milk. He almost tripped over Shiro and Yami, who were playing a game of tag in the kitchen. Shiro stopped, kicked Urie in the shin and stuck out his tongue, before continuing to chase Yami. "..."

"Here, Maman." Sakio took Haise off the counter as he was trying to reach the coffee mugs. "I'll get those, before you break them."

"Tank you." Haise smiled slightly, though he felt a little disappointed that he needed help with small tasks like that.

"Are you sure this won't be too hot?" Sakio hesitated pouring the black coffee into a mug. "Maybe we should wait for it to cool?"

"It's fwine." Haise reached up to her for the mug. "I won't get burned. I can't."

"Well, okay." Sakio sighed gently handing him the hot mug. She tried to choose the thickest one so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Be careful."

"Tank you, Sakiwo." Haise smiled and walked off with the mug.

"Sakiwo?" Kuro pulled on her nighty from behind.

"You want some coffee too?" Sakio asked, still feeling weird for giving toddlers the drink. Kuro just shook his head 'no'. "You need to use the bathroom again?"

"No, I'm hungwee..." Kuro said quietly, like he expected to be yelled at. "Can I have cereal wike Wrie?"

"Uh..." Sakio looked at the other Quinx who just shrugged. "I-I guess?"

She walked over to the refrigerator and looked though all the items marked "Haise Sasaki", until she found something that looked like milk. She couldn't find any cereal with Haise's name on it, so just grabbed a box of cheerios. She put the prepared bowel on the counter beside Urie and let kuro up on a stool with a few books on top.

"There." She smiled.

"Tank you, miss Sakiwo!" Kuro said putting his spoon in the cereal. "!?"

As soon as Kuro put the spoon in his mouth, he went pale. He then vomited bile onto Urie's lap.

"Jesus!" Urie jumped in surprise, well the toddler continued to cough up bile on to the counter.

"S-sorrwee..." Kuro coughed, tears in his eyes and snot now running down his chin. "I-I, (Blagh!)"

"Okay, no more cereal for them..." Shirazu picked up the now crying toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time they should only use food with Haise's name on it I think. :P


	6. Over Protective

"Kuro, Shiro, Mukade..." Shirazu was doing a visual count of the toddlers running around the living room. All of them should be there, unless they were in Haise's room or using the bathroom. But, as with kids, this was not the case. "Oi, Mutsuki, where did Sassan and Yami go?"

"Maybe they are taking a nap?" Mutsuki shrugged looking up from his paperwork. "Mr. Sasaki's... Uh, situation, has made a full day very tiring for him I believe."

"I just checked his room." Shirazu sighed. "Do you think, Urie took them somewhere?"

"Urie?" Mutsuki laughed. "He was telling me he had enough of this, and left by himself. Have you checked Sakio's room? She does have a few stuffed animals lying around, they might want to play with."

"I heard my name." Sakio walked out of the hall. "You need me for something?"

"Is Sassan and Yami, playing in your room?" Shirazu asked. "I can't find them and that researcher from the other day just called about a blood test or something."

"No, they aren't." Sakio shook her head. "Mukade wandered in earlier today, but not Mamman or Yami."

"Oh, no. Where would they have gone?" Shirazu asked confused.

"Haiway swaid he was gowing to a meat-wing." Shiro had approached them. "Wami and Haiway took the cwar."

"They, what?!" Shirazu ran to the bay window, and sure enough Haise's van was gone. "Shit!, Mutsuki and Sakio, watch them. I'm going out for a bit!"

o0o ^_0 o0o

As Urie approached the Chateau, finally came to terms that his it's not his mentor's fault this situation is happening, he was almost tackled by Shirazu.

"Whoa, whoa!" Urie caught himself. "Jeez man, look where you're going. I-"

"No time Cookie!" Shirazu had got to his motorcycle and was strapping on his helmet. "Sassan and Yami are missing!"

With that Shirazu sped off down the road.

"But, Arima took them..." Urie sighed and looked at his watch. "He'll figure it out. Though, I should go get the van from the garage soon... Why am I talking to myself?"

Shrugging, Urie put his ear phones back into his head. He retrieved his bag he forgot on the porch and started to walk towards the repair shop a few blocks down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but needed. I dreamed that something like this would happen, though Haise and Yami did drive there in my dream...


	7. Arima has a car?

"Where could they have gone?" Shirazu's mind was racing. Toddlers can't drive... But, his Sassan isn't really a toddler... He needed to realize that, but he still could have gotten hurt! Wait, Sassan is a ghoul, he could survive a crash, right? What if there was another ghoul though!

He drove into the CCG parking lot and looked for the van, hopefully not in a complete wreck with another vehicle. No luck, the van wasn't there. What if the rolled it? One of the bureau employees left the building to get something from their car.

"E-Excuse me I'm looking for, Sa- Haise? Haise Sasaki?" Shirazu's palms were sweating and he felt faint.

"Uh, yeah." The man was taken back on how distraught Shirazu was. "The rank one meeting, should almost be done in a few minutes. Are you here to pick him up?"

"Something like that, thank-you!" Shirazu ran off into the building still worried if Sassan was okay.

o0o ^_0 o0o

The meeting was quite long for Haise and Yami. They stood up on the same chair, trying to pay attention to special class Itsuki Marude. Though it wasn't going to well. Yami had fell asleep halfway through and Haise started to doodle on his note page. Marude, did ask them a few times if they need to take a break, knowing that they were struggling to understand everything that was being said. Haise shook his head no, but Yami left with a female investigator to use the bathroom.

"Sorry, Mr. Sasaki." The female investigator apologized as she took Yami to the women's lavatory.

"It's okay." Yami let go of her hand and went into the stall. He closed the door, though he couldn't reach the lock, then got up onto the seat.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She asked leaning on the counter waiting.

"I'm fwine." Yami responded. He wasn't expecting the toilet to be so wide. Then again he did go into the handicap stall, since the regular stall was out of order and at home they had pushed a stool into the bathroom for the toddler's to stand on.

When he was done he asked the investigator to lift him up to use the sink, and they left.

"Yami?" A familiar voice said from behind them.

"Gwinshe?" Yami turned his head hand still being held by the investigator. "Wat war you dowing here? You down't work today."

"Thank god you're okay, is Sassan here too?" Shirazu knelt down and gave the toddler a sudden hug.

"Yeah, why?" Yami squirmed out of the hug and looked at him confused. "Didn't Shirwo tell you?"

"He said you and Sassan took the van." Shirazu said.

"No, Ariwama drwove us." Yami giggled. "He has a coowl cwar! I thwink it's a cwamarwo!"

"But, the van is missing." Shirazu asked.

"Didn't Cookie tell you? He was gowing to take it to the gerwage today." Yami looked at him confuse. "The twasnmisson is broke."

"O-oh." Shirazu now felt stupid for over reacting now. Of course, Haise was telling him about him busting it in a road rage incident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprisingly spelt lavatory right! Also Arima has a bad ass black 1970's camaro!


	8. Don't throw a hissy fit!

"NOOOOO! NO! NO! NO!" Shiro was currently screaming at the top of his lungs in the living room. Mukade had took away the model train Shiro was playing with, after Sakio had ask him to help clean up all the 'toys' that were scattered around the floor. This cause Shiro to round up as many as the of the objects he could and keep them close. Whenever Mukade tried to pick up something, Shiro wasn't even playing with, the toddler would scream and fight him.

Kuro hid behind the couch and at this point, Shiro was just throwing objects. Mukade climbed up into Sakio's arms and tucked his head into her armpit, obviously scared as well.

"Shir- Shiro, come on calm down." Mutsuki knelt and tried his best to calm the child. "We can read a book or, ah, um?"

"NOOO!" Shiro launched another object with his Kagune and it broke a framed picture. He seemed to had forgotten what made him angry, as he continued.

"Fucking, hell, stop his screaming already!" Urie came out of his room. Pissed off and still wearing his paint stained apron. "What the fuck is his problem?"

"Urie! Watch your language!" Sakio glared still holding Mukade. "He's just being difficult..."

"Tsk, no he's not." Urie rolled his eyes. "The kid's having a temper tantrum. Here, I'll deal with this then."

"NO! NO! NO!" Shiro kicked, punched, and even tried to bite Urie as he was picked up and put over his shoulder. Urie didn't respond in anyway to this and simply headed over to Haise's room. He opened the door, put the kid on the bed, then left. He shut the door just as Shiro hopped off and came running towards it. The toddler's voice at this point was going and was filled more with sobbing and coughs. Urie leaned on the door, well it was obviously being repeatedly kicked by Shiro.

When Haise was going through a bad spell of night terrors and sleepwalking, the CCG had his room and door reinforced with Q steel. Mostly as a safety precaution for the Quinx, in case their mentor decide they were food or were attacking him.

"Urie! What are you doing?!" Mutsuki exclaimed.

"Shh, wait for it." Urie hushed him. Shiro kept screaming and his kicking for a few more minutes, before there was nothing but a small thud against the door and soft sobbing. Soon it was quiet.

"What did you do?" Mutsuki whispered.

"What I had too." Urie adjusted his painter's mask. "He was freaking out, so I let him freak out. You and Sakio spoiling them and giving them what they want all the time isn't good. They are using you if you haven't noticed."

"Using us?" Mutsuki asked.

"Yes." Urie sighed. "Sometimes it's better to be the bad guy, when I was in the CCG's orphanage after my father died, I frequently saw the younger kids throwing tantrums. They would go over to caretakers that spoiled them and throw a big show until they got what they wanted. When the staff changed and they couldn't get their way anymore by crying, they stopped. I have no clue what set him off or what even part of Sasaki's personality he's from, but I do know when a kid is acting like a spoiled brat."

"So should we leave him in there?" Mutsuki wondered.

"I'll give him a hour first." Urie shrugged. "So he knows, no one cared if he was throwing a fit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes one to know one Urie! :P


	9. Shrio has a secret...

Sakio and the two remaining toddlers finished cleaning up the mess Shiro made in the living room. Makude decided to take a nap on the love seat right after, Kuro sitting with him watching the T.V. Sakio slipped back into her room, leaving Mutsuki watching over the two.

It was a lot quieter now that Shiro was trapped in Haise's room. Given that Makude was sleeping and Kuro wasn't as energetic. Mutsuki decided he could finally relax and finish reading the book he picked up last week.

"We're back!" Shirazu called as he got into the porch. Haise and Yami ran out into the hall, playing tag. They were wearing different outfits from before. No longer one of Haise shirts, but toddler appropriate clothing, although it seemed to be for the wrong gender. Haise wore a white shirt with yellow frills and a banana on the front, with yellow jeans. Yami had a similar outfit, but it was watermelon themed.

"Whoa, where did you get those?" Mutsuki asked as the two almost ran by him in the living room.

"Akiwa gave them to us!" Haise said excitedly. "She said we can borrowo them, they were from when she was wittle!"

"Yeah, Ms. Mado was worried that they were walking around in those big dress shirts." Shirazu put a taupe bag down beside him. "She gave them all of her old toddler clothing after these two tried them on. There's even sleeper ware for them in here."

"That was nice of her." Mutsuki smiled. "Do you two want to pick out what you want to wear?"

Kuro shyly nodded as Makude woke up and hopped off the love seat.

"Where's Shiro?" Shirazu asked as the toddlers looked through the clothing. "Bothering Urie or playing in Sakio's room?"

"Oh, yeah, well he's having a bit of a time out..." Mutsuki looked at the clock on the wall. "Opps, I was supposed to get him thirty minutes ago. Can you help these two, I'll go get him."

"Yeah, sure." Shirazu shrugged.

o0o ^_0 o0o

Shiro sat on the bed depressed. He threw things around the room in anger, then realized that he was just messing up his own room. When Haise returned to normal, technically he would have just made a mess he would have to clean up anyway. 

Shiro didn't want to be back to normal, though. Being like this gave him the freedom he wanted, but at the same time trapped him. His mind would drift to the past when he was the adult and his friends back at the Anteiku, but he knew at the sametime those days were over. 

Now if he was full size, he could possibly make another gang or find another group of ghouls that wanted to live in peace. His current size limited him on that though, he wasn't able to form a strong or sharp Kagune, Makude only could because he had their Kakuja and he didn't think like an adlut to begin with. Then there was the whole tantrums and being overly sensitve to the envrioment. He wasn't able to stay in an adult frame of mind once he got excited, either.

Despite the downsides, he kind of felt the need to thank Urie for making Haise so upset. Haise would ignore all of them when they were just apart of the mind. When they were all just 'Kaneki' or 'The monster' as Haise would think of them. Shiro tired to tell him he need to start addressing them properly as his past self and stop ignoring the events that created them didn't happen. 

Both Kuro and Makude felt the same, they had very good memories along with bad that they wanted to share with Haise, but he refused to remember becasue some of them were painful. Though when it came to Yami, all of there memories were happier then what he remembered. Shiro even fears one day Yami will be the one to hurt Hasie more then the others.

"Shiro..." The toddler was snaped out of his thoughts when a gentel voice entered the room. Mutsuki was peeking into the room. Shiro looked away still a little upset he was locked in the room in the first place. Mutsuki came in an sat on the bed. "Akira, dropped off some new clothing for all of you. Everyone is already dressed, do you want to choose something out?"

"Mutswuki... I'm sorrwee." Shiro mumbled. "I shwouldn't have been so angwee. Haisway wanted us to be gwood..."

"That's okay, we all get frustrated sometimes Shiro." Mutsuki smiled patting him on the head. "It's normal and when you get older it doesn't get any easier."

"I know dat." Shiro looked up at him. "Mutswuki, I am older than you. All of us are. We are your mentor, and dats way I'm mad at myself... Mutswuki, I have to tell you somethwing, but you can't tell Cookie or anyone."

"What is it?" Mutsuki asked caught off guard.

"Haisway can be bwack to normal, whenever he wants to be." Shiro said quietly. "Cookie made us so angrwee, we wanted Cookie to understwand how hard it is for us to watch you four. Though we know you guys aren't wittle kids, but Haisway couldn't split into weenagers. There are two may of us for him to contwol dat."

"So Haise could easily just go back to normal?" Mutsuki asked. "And what do you mean too many of you?"

"Not weally easy." Shiro shook his head. "Haisway has to forgwive Cookie once he thwinks Cookie understwands how worried he gets. Haisway is also unstwable, you wead our file. Haisway has somethwing like mul-pit-tell perswon-ally-tea dwis-order. Kurwo is the oldwest perswom-ally-tea, but Wami is the orwignal. I'm worried Wami is going to kwill us..."

"Kill you?" Mutsuki wondered. Yami was quiet and distant, though he didn't seem murderous.

"He won't do wit wright now." Shiro sighed. "Bwuat, I want you to know, when Haisway dies Wami will wemember you. All of you. I down't know if he will lwove you wike Haisway, doe, bwuat he will wemember how happy you made Haisway."

"Shirwo! Shirwo!" Kuro ran into the room. He was wearing a blueberry pie themed outfit that was similar to Haise's and Yami's. He grabbed Shiro's hand excitedly. "Akirwa gave us coowl new clwothes! Cwome!"

The two scampered of into the hallway, leaving Mutsuki to think over what Shiro told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, because Haise doesn't 'talk' to his other selves he isn't 100% aware he can change back. Shiro is happy to be free, but hates his height & mind limits him. Shiro is also aware of what Yami wants to do in the future when he gets "his turn" and knows that it's likely all the other personas are going to die off. Although, he doesn't want to upset anyone by telling them, but is aware Mutsuki will be hit the hardest when the colder Yami becomes the dominate personality.


	10. Drunk Adults are just Toddlers

"I'm boward!" Haise whined. He was only home for no more than an hour, when his shorter attention span made him lose interest in his book and whatever was on the t.v. His other selves also were starting to find staying inside to be dull.

The Qs weren't really watching them. Mutsuki had something to do, so he had already left. Urie went out too, with some friends that picked him up for a party. They ask Shirazu if he wanted to come to, and trusting Sakio to watch the toddlers, left with them as well. Said Sakio was currently locked up in her room.

Mukade had wandered to Sakio's door, in he strawberry-shortcake themed outfit he finally took after Shiro fought with him over the cherry-pie one. Sakio had said she wanted to take a picture of all of them after they were all dressed. He knocked on the door and backed up waiting, not wanting to be accidently hit by her door like earlier that day. A few minutes passed and she didn't open the door.

"Shirwo, you shwouldn't be up there!" Kuro called up to Shiro who was climbing on the oven in the kitchen. "You cwould get hurt!"

"Quwayet, Kurwo." Shrio made a hushing motion. "Do you want to get in twoubel? Haisway, hwid it up here. I thought you wanted swome."

"I-... Ah." Kuro's stomic growled and he blushed. "O-okay, b-but be quwick!"

"Wat Shirwo do?" Mukade wandered into the kitchen. He pointed up to Shiro who was balancing on his Kagune as he reach for something in a cupboard.

"H-he swaid dere's swomething we could dwrink up der." Kuro answered. "He swaid it would make us not so hungwee."

"I-I a-almost..." Shiro reached and slowly moved a crimson red wine bottle to the edge of the shelf. He lost his balance a little and knocked it to the ground, causing the dark liquid and shards of glass to go all over the floor and counter. "!?"

"Uh-oh..." Both Kuro and Mukade said at the same time, luckily not getting any on there new clothing.

"What the hell happened!?" Sakio ran into the kitchen to see the mess. Shiro was on the counter holding a piece of the broken bottle and the strong scent of rancid blood filled the air. Though the rotting blood had a familiar twist Sakio recognized of the bat. Alcohol. Somehow they found blood wine. A common thing Haise used to have in the Chateau pretty much everywhere until the Qunix arrived and he force himself, or they assumed he had, to quit drinking.

"Are you gwuys okay?" Haise and Yami walked in, being surprised by the sound.

"Maman, you said you stopped drinking this stuff..." Sakio sighed as she swept up the shards.

"I-I did." Haise was red as a tomato. He was sort of telling the truth. He wasn't an alcoholic or anything, it was just that blood wine was the only other thing the CCG allowed him to have to curb his hunger. 

Prisoners in Cochlea were also served this brand made by the CCG. It has suppressants in it, which they later found out speeds the fermentation of donated blood if kept bottled longer than a week. When the Quinx came to live with him and voiced their concern on how much he was drinking, (mostly Urie calling him a drunkard and refusing to listen to someone who he thought was drunk), Haise stopped picking up and drinking it twice a week. Which in turn made any actual bottles he did pick up to drink in private, ferment into alcohol, as they would sit for weeks or even months before he could have a glass.

"Then how did this get here?" Sakio questioned finishing cleaning up the liquid and showing him a large part of the bottle that still had the label on it. _Blood Wine, No. 9216. Expiry 6/4/17_  written in bold plain Arial print.

"A-Arwima must have gwave me that for my bwirthday." Haise looked up at her with innocent eyes. "He down't I stwopped, so I must of hwid it on myswelf."

"Y-yeah, I was going to thow it owut." Shiro cut in. "Haisway, wanted to awfter the party, but daddy pwassed out and we dwidn't want to offwend him! Haisway forgowt that bwottle was up here. I wemembered, doe."

"You did?" Sakio looked at the toddler sceptical. Kuro and Mukade were avoiding eye contact, and Yami didn't appear to give a damn. Only Haise and Shiro kept looking at her as innocently as they could. "'Cause I could have sworn you guys were planing on drinking it."

"Wat? N-no!" Shiro shook his head. "I-if we dwid, we'd get sick! wright Kurwo?"

"Uh?" Kuro was caught of guard. "I th- Oh, y-yeah! Dwunk twoddlers? Wat if daddy or mommy walked in... O-or a swiancetwist! Dat would be bwad!"

Mukade looked at him, then back at Sakio who raised an eye-brow. He nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Well... okay..." Sakio sighed. "You guys go play in the living room. I'm going to get the bleach and see if I can get rid of this smell."

"You twottaly wanted to get dwunk." Yami said to Shiro after Sakio left the room and they were walking to the living room.

"Hell, yeah I dwid!" Shiro high fived him.

"You two cwould have gwotten us in a lot of twouble!" Haise snapped at Shiro and Kuro.

"Wat?!" Kuro got defencive. "I dwidn't do anything!"

"You cwould have stwopped him!" Haise growled. "Now they will thwink I'm dwrinking!"

"Well, you were." Shiro shugged. "It wouldn't be much of a swhaker."

"Shut-up!" Haise huffed.

"Well, pwlans to get hammered todway is wruined." Yami sighed. "What swould we go now? Mister, gwumpy gwuts?"

"... Pwark!" Mukade spoke up and clapped his hands. "Pwark! Pwark!"

"We, cwould ask Sakiwo." Haise smiled as finally someone was suggesting something that didn't involve doing something stupid for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy Valentines! I might update "Half-breed" with a very... Steamy Hidekane chapter, if anyone is interested... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Park

The bus ride was a bit awkward to say the least. Shiro wanted to take the van, but Sakio couldn't drive and there were no child safety seats. Yami noted that Arima didn't have child seats either, but then again according to the officer that had pulled them over, it was a miracle that Arima was able to find the ignition to the vehicle let alone drive without killing them. 

That was also when both Haise and Yami learned that "daddy" doesn't technically have a licence anymore, or is legally allowed on the road, or not even allowed fifty-feet near a running vehicle... Mostly they learned that he was in denial of his failing eyesight and that the CCG had been consistently paying off and bribing the local police department to keep Arima out of jail for constantly violating his probation.

Anyway, they decided to take the bus instead, opting that it was safer for everyone. Kuro had fallen asleep before they could get out the door, so Sakio put him in the baby carrier that Akira also dropped off with the clothing. Shiro protested greatly when Sakio put a harness on him. Stating that he wasn't a child and could go where he pleased. Sakio threatened to bring a stroller along just for him if he was going to be cranky about it. Faced with stroller prison, he put the monkey harness Sakio had picked out on.

If on the way to the bus stop wasn't strange enough, as a 20 or something young woman with five "kids", four of which on child leashes, the looks of disappointment and whispers of the older passengers were almost unbearable. At least for Haise. Sakio didn't really care, Kuro still attached to her lazily playing with one of her pig tails as she played on her 3DS. Shiro was bothering Yami, who looked more than uninterested in Shiro's self proclaimed "coolness".

Finally Mukade just simply sat and stared at him. It was honestly creepy...

"S-stwap it..." Haise finally said the the tiny half-kakuja. "W-wat do yowu want?"

"Pwretty." Mukade said pointing at him, which made him blush.

"I... Ah...?" Haise was confused, flattered, and even more creeped out.

Mukade then promptly crawled over Sakio's legs over to Haise, who's face just got redder the closer he came. He sat beside Haise and reached over... Giving the panda themed harness on Haise's back a hug.

"Oh?" Haise said in surprise, of course Mukade had been dragging around one of Sakio's body pillows that had a... Less than child appropriate picture of a anime character in a panda outfit, before they had left. She gave it to him to make up for not letting him play with her "limited edition" anime push dolls.

"Come on cuddle bug." Sakio pulled Mukade off of Haise's backpack push. "We're close to our stop."

 

o0o ^_0 o0o

 

"Higher!" Kuro yelled laughing on his swing. Sakio was on the bench still glued to her 3DS, though she did release them onto the playground with the vague instruction to not leave the park... Which the playground was only a very small part of, the rest was a large garden with a full 18 hole golf course beyond that.

"Higher Yami!" Kuro said again.

"I'm two shwort." Yami replied reaching as high as he could to push Kuro. "Dis is as high as I cwan push you!"

"Wuse yowur Kwagune, then!" Kuro huffed. "I wanna go higher!"

"Um... I shwoldn't..." Yami said. "I-I'm gonna plawy on the swide..."

"Awe..." Kuro whined as the other wandered off to play elsewhere alone. He looked over and saw Mukade in the sand box... Trying to eat sand? "Mwukay! No! Icky!"

Kuro hopped off his swing to stop the other from his apparent "dinner" of fine rocks.

 

o0o ^_0 o0o

 

"Rawrr!" Shiro pounced on Haise who was reading a book in the jungle gym's shade. "I'm a twiger! Grr!"

"Swure you are..." Haise sighed turning a page of his novel.

"Haisway... You know we wont be liwke dis forever..." Shiro huffed. "Why are you bewing like dis?"

"Shiwo." Haise sighed. "No, Kwaneki. I know whenwever dis is dwone, you and ywour fwiends will go away and be nothing bwat a dweem... or niwghtmare... Agwen."

"I donno~." Shiro sang. "Yami seems detwermined."

"For wat?" Haise said. "He wooks deweepessed. See?"

He pointed to the black haird toddler playing alone on the slide.

"I down't think I'm deweepessed." Haise concluded.

"Hmm... Well, Yami is rweady for when you war..." Shiro hummed as he skipped away towards the monkey bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I could not stop think on this AU, so here's an update!


	12. Stranger Danger!

"Hello? Yes. I would like to report a ghoul., ah ghouls? At Shinjuku Gyoen Garden... No, I'm sure. Please hurry." A woman said quietly into her cell as she clutches her child close under a plastic jungle gym.

  
o0o ^_0 o0o

  
"I thwink mine the bwest!" Shiro claimed swinging from his kagune upside down from the monkey bars. "Fowar, is the whrite numbwar."

"Munkwade has more though." Kuro pointed at the little Kakuja that was using his kagune to bury himself under the sand. All eight extra limbs frantically trying to dig up all the sand in the turtle shaped sandbox, leaving nothing but, the gem-like eye on Mukade's mask above the fine grains. "He preetending to be a twap spwider, cwarful."

"Nope, mine's the bwest!" Shiro declared as he dismounted. "If we were bwigger I couwld shwow you how sharp and pereyeice I am with it!"

"Oh..." Kuro looked at his feet. "I down't wike mine... It's fweels weird..."

"It's wike we have a twail though!" Shio bent over waved his behind him. "It mwake things so mwuch easier too! You can piwck up lots more things, and, and we get stwonger and fwaster! Wami! Dwon't you think it's wawesome!"

"Wat is?" Yami said wondering over to them.

"Our Kwagune!" Shio said spining around. "Kwuro is scwared of his."

"Am not!" Kuro said back.

"War too!" Shiro teased.

"I'm not!"

"War too!"

"Nugh-uh! I'm not swared!"

"Wokay so pwove it!"

Kuro puffed out his cheeks in frustration and Shiro who stuck out his tongue at him.

"F-fwine!" Kuro closed his eye and focused. "Ow, ow, ow!" Two of his kagune limbs slowly pierced out of his back and slipped from under his shirt. The pain causing him to tear up. "T-there!"

"Youwar such a crwhy baby!" Shiro laughed at him. "It dowsen't hwurt at all!"

"Wat are you guwhys dowing?" Haise said as he walked by the sand box.

"Rwaaarrrr!" Mukade jumped out of his sand hideout, scaring Haise into doing a backflip and releasing his own kagune ready for self defence.

"Th-the hwell?" Haise clutched his beating chest. "You trwhying to gwive me a hwart attwack?"

"Ha, ha, ha! You gwot him gwood Mukwade! He was-hey!" Shiro excalimed as he was suddenly trapped in a net with Kuro.

"Wlet me go!" Yami struggled as he was grabbed by a young man. "Wat war you dowing? Baka!"

"Boy, these little ones are scrappers!" The man said to another. Judging by their white coats and breifcases, they were investigators from the local CCG office. "You got the Suppressants right?"

"Whold on!" Haise who was tangled up in his own net, exclaimed. "I'm, we're nowt... I'm a wrank won invwestigwater! Wlet us go!"

"Fuck, this ones has a Kakuja at this age?!" The other investigator said trying to catch Mukade who had escaped the quin-steel net that was tossed at him. "Come here, you little!"

"Bwaaah!" Mukade screeched and bit the investigator when he grabbed one of his kagune tails. Once free he looked at the others that were trapped, before running off in fear.

"Fuck." The man looked at his bleeding hand. "It's mean and fast... Fucking little rat..."

"Should we chase it?" The other asked.

"No, it's probably just going to lead us to an adult..." The other grumbled. "If that baby is that nasty and has a Kakuja, we are definitely not prepared to meet mommy... Let's just get these ones to the office. Not everyday we catch pups, lab boys will be happy."

  
o0o ^_0 o0o

  
"Hmm! Hmmm! Hmm!" Mukade pulled on Sakio hair, waking her up.

"Ow, ow, ow, Mukade! Stop, it's not nice to pull hair!" Saiko said sitting up. "What, do you want? Do you need to use the washroom?"

"Nugh!" Mukade shook his head. "Go bub-bye!"

"You want to go home?" Sakio asked confused. "Well it should be getting close to dinner I guess..."

"Nugh! Haisway bub-bye!" Mukade pointed at the playground. "Kwuro, Wami, wand Shwiro, bub-bye!"

"What?!" Sakio suddenly realized that the others were no longer playing with the equipment. "Where did they go?!"

"Dwoves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids don't go with strangers, unless they offer to give you candy or a puppy!
> 
> (This message was approved by a person who stated chemical blinding of children was the best way to prevent them from seeing "colour".)


	13. Off to Cochlea!

"Wlets us out!" Shiro demanded pulling on the bars to the pet carrier like cage he was placed in, well the toddlers were left in the second ward's CCG office.

"I w-will hwave you both rwep-re-mended fwor dis!" Haise snapped in anger at the two investigators that had captured them.

"I wanna go h-hwome!" Kuro began to wail, the situation getting to him.

"Gee, their noisey..." One of the investigators sighed. He grabbed a sheet and covered the cages, it didn't muffle Kuro's crying or the other two's demands, but blocked their glares. "To bad they aren't a little older, we wouldn't be dealing with this bullshit."

"Ah, we just need to wait for the lab boys to pick them up." The other yawned. "After we can report on the Kakuja. Hopefully that 0 Squad the higher ups keep praising can take care of it. Whether ghouls are two feet tall or a hundred, a Kakuja is a Kakuja, their is no way we are messing with that."

"Would have made an nice trophy though." The first chuckled. "Besides the promotions anyway."

"Promotion, just means greater risk for, what and extra bag of rice?" The second shrugged. "Have you actually read the contracts? You'd swear we were still in the feudal era."

"Tradition is tradition." The first smiled. "Ghouls just recently became an epidemic considering we have these big cities now. It attracts them like maggots to a rotting wound, especially with the police departments doing a lackluster job now a days on finding and recovering bodies from suicides. I heard a ghoul can smell the dead over a thousand miles away."

"That stupid first class half-breed we got working up in first seems to be the exception." The second snorted. "Can't track worth shit from what I hear. All that brainwashing they must of did, just confused it into think it's human or something..."

"I'm certain that it would do what we want if were hunting down the public." The first hummed. "I don't think ghouls smell very appetizing to other ghouls, so it's probably not interested even if they did any positive re-enforcement."

  
o0o ^_0 o0o

  
"Dat way!" Mukade pointed. He was strapped to Sakio's chest in the carrier that Kuro was in when they were traveling to the park. Instead of facing Sakio he was facing forward. Since she didn't know which ward office the others were probably taken to, nor where the offices were located, she asked Mukade if he could help her.

"Are you sure?" Sakio asked as she speed walked down the sidewalk. Mukade looked up at her an nodded still pointing. "Okay."

"Why Swakio, no jump?" Mukade asked curious.

"Do what?" Sakio panted, the added wait of Mukade and the speed that she was walking was taking a toll on her, usuall inactive body.

"Up!" Mukade pointed to the roofs of the buildings they were passing. "Fwaster!"

"Oh... I can't do that." Sakio realized he wanted her to parkour from the buildings, thinking it would be a faster way around the city. Which it might be for a ghoul. "We'll stay down here."

"Kway?" He said a bit confused. "Dat way!"

He pointed her down another alley.

  
o0o ^_0 o0o

  
"Finally." One of the investigators greeted a staff member that came from Cochlea to pick up the ghouls. "They've been screeching since we got them here."

"Must be hungry." The man said. "Well, they'll be processed, studied, and dissected soon anyway."

"Good." The investigator nodded. "Shall we help you?"

"Yes, thank-you."

  
o0o ^_0 o0o

 

"Over dere!" Mukade said excitedly. A black van was just leaving a building with two investigators standing out in front. Sakio picked up her pace and ran up to the two investigators.

"H-hey..." She panted trying to catch her breath. "I-is this the CCG office for this ward?"

"Uh, yes, um..." They stared at her recognizing the small Kakuja strapped to her chest. "Wait that's!"

"Meanies!" Mukade hissed at them.

"Mukade-chan, hush. It's not nice to hiss at people." Sakio patted his head. She reached into her wallet and an showed them her CCG ID card. "I believe you picked up a group of ghoul children at the park recently? They are actually under my care. I wasn't aware they wandered that far away from me."

"Why are you, a third class, watching a bunch of ghouls?" They questioned. "That seems dangerous."

"My mentor First class, Haise Sasaki, uh, left... Um, his nephews, yes, nephews with us." Sakio lied. The situation with he mentor was being kept a secret from other wards other then the first and Cochlea, until the situation was resolved. "We were watching them well their... Parents, were being, uh, trained to work with us. Like Mr. Sasaki does."

"Oh, well, then. We just sent them back to Cochlea." They mentioned. "You should have watched them closer, they were terrorizing the public."

"Y-yes, will do." Sakio sighed in relief. "Thank-you. Taxi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lie Sakio... :P


	14. Daddy's Home

"Where are they?" Arima sighed as he stood at the counter talking with an officer at Cochlea lobby. He just wrapped up a meeting, when he got a call from one of Haise, which one, he didn't know but he was obviously upset.

"Ah, I think they are in Chigyou's office." The officer replied. "Basement level 3? He was picking prisoners for an experiment and brought them down. Those scientists can be downright vicious when getting new subjects, those four are not an exception..."

"Four?" Arima said in surprise. "I thought the Q's dropped all of them off..."

Just then a young girl with blue hair ran up to the counter be side Arima. It was Sakio, and on her chest Mukade was cradled in a carrier. He waved at Arima happily, although Sakio was yet to notice him.

"S-Sorry, but, um I think you just got four baby ghouls recently?" Saiko asked the secretary on the other side. "Can you tell me what floor they are on?"

"Sakio?" Arima said in his usual monotone soft voice.

"EEP!" The girl jumped ins surprise. "Ojīchan! Uh, Arima? W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Haise." Arima responded. "You?"

"W-what a coincidence!" Sakio clapped her hands together. "I was just about to bring him home, actually. He... They are probably tired an all, the day is quite big for them you know!"

"..." Arima studied her for a few moments. "Why did you only leave four of them here?"

"Four?" Sakio hesitated then remembered Mukade was strapped to her still. "O-oh, well I-I, I was going shopping, and you know I can't just watch five little... Um, Haises? In a store. No matter how adult they act. I, um, took Mukade-chan with me... T-to try on some clothing, they can't always wear Akira's old stuff forever."

"There is no need to buy new clothing for them." Arima responded. "Your mentor isn't going to stay this way forever, Sakio, and he's an adult, it doesn't matter much psychologically if he's wearing girls or boys clothing for the time being. He can't be simply dropped off at a daycare or preschool... He's taught at the academy twice already in this form alone..."

"Ah... I, guess your right..." Sakio sighed. "Well, we didn't find anything he liked anyway."

"Up!" Mukade stretched his arms out to Arima. "Up! Up!"

"You want Arima to hold you?" Sakio asked, and Mukade nodded. "Here."

Sakio removed him from the harness and he ran up to Arima. Who bent down and picked him up. Mukade then crawled out of his arms onto his shoulders and sat on the back of Arima's neck.

  
o0o ^_0 o0o

  
"Where's the ghoul... There he is!" Chigyou said lifting his hair, to Kuro and making him laugh. It could have been the absurdity of an adult playing peek-a-boo with another that happened to be trapped in a toddler's body, or the fact Kuro had the same emotional sensitivities as a toddler, or both, but it was at least keeping him entertained.

"Thwere in bwig twouble!" Haise barked angrily walking around. "I will hwave them dweemotetwed!"

Shiro ans Yami were playing with some paper weights and plastic lab equipment on the floor. Off in their own little world of pretend.

"(Knock, Knock)"

"Yes, come in." Chigyou called. "I'm not busy."

"Da- Awrima!" Haise said running up to him as he came in through the door. Mukade jumped off of Arima, when he knelt down to pick up Haise and joined Shiro and Yami.

"I want dowoes two pwunished!" Haise demanded once Arima stood back up. "Wanhwandleing me a-and throwing wus in cwageds! I-I..."

"Ssh..." Arima hushed him and patted him gently in a hug. "It's okay, I'll deal with it later."

"O... Okay..." Haise said lazily against him. The way he was being held and gently rocked, made the day finally hit him full force, and he was becoming sleepy.

"Thank-god they are okay." Sakio said stepping into the office. Ariam raised an eyebrow to her. "Uh, I, mean... Thank-you doctor Chigyou for taking care of them!"

"No problem!" Chigyou said happily. "I heard of Haise's condition and was surprised to find him being brought in! We are discovering more and more about ghouls everyday and your mentor being the only one-eyed ghoul we have to study here, it's always a treat to examine him! And this adorable form is just too cute to pass up! It's got the others talking about all possible experiments and what not we can test on them!"

"Well, that will be restricted to his regular check ups." Arima said still holding the now sleeping Haise. "Haise, is still an investigator and has duties he must complete, he can't be here daily. It stresses him out too much."

"O-of course Arima." Chigyou said a little disappointed. "It might trigger bad memories... And we definitely don't want to go through treating another eye infection, his fear of needles almost got an intern killed."

"... Sakio." Arima turned to the blue haired girl. "I've decided that Akira and I will take care of Haise for the time being."

"W-why?" Sakio ask shocked. "We were doing fine with him... Them."

"It has come to my attention that, the Chateau has become an unsafe environment for him." Arima answered. "And that the Q Squad is inadequate to take care of Haise's current form. He needs a stable and quiet home. As, he can no longer live up to his previous duties of caring for the Chateau or the Q squad, along with his other assignments."

"How are we inadequate?" Sakio asked. "We feed them, keep them clean, help them around the house."

"Sakio, Haise right now needs more than that." Arima sighed. "He needs an adult that can watch him 24/7. I've heard of the Q's still going off to parties and what not, from Haise before and after this happened. And by todays event, it has become evident that only having one member of your squad looking after him is too much work for you to handle."

"But, do you know how to take care of babies?" Sakio said out of both offence and curiosity. "Or Akira? Neither of you have kids, and Akira is only a couple years older than Haise."

"It's simple, I have cared for Haise even before he left Cochlea." Arima admitted. "The Q's haven't been told Haise's past, because the information is irrelevant to what he teaches you. But, when we had captured him, he had the same mind and needs as a new baby. Due to heavy head trauma caused during extraction. I'm highly aware on how to child proof, and watch him, since he had to grow up again well his brain regenerated. It's also the reason Akira was assigned to be a motherly figure to him. We basically had to re-raise him into the person he is today. This time we mostly just need to deal with his smaller size."

"Sweep ovwer at daddy's!" Kuro cheered excitedly, overhearing them. "Yay!"

"I wanna stway at the howse!" Shiro whinned.

"Why? Awrima is wright." Yami asked him.

"Bwecuase, he's a bwig stinky head!" Shiro snapped crossing his arms. "A-and is stwupid, and ugwee!"

Mukade simply continued to chew on a paperweight as Shiro listed of other "reasons" why he wanted to stay at the Chateau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy is bring the kids home... I wonder how mommy feels about this, since she wasn't too enthusiastic the last time she had to take care of Haise... 
> 
> (Also side note: Akira will not let Haise stay at her apartment. Not just because she lives in a single bedroom apartment, but Haise absolutely "loves" Maris Stella. And since the cat can't scratch him, he doesn't understand when he's being too rough with her... And Akira is kind of worried he might accidentally kill or injure her.)


	15. Akira is annoyed

"Oh, no... Kishou! I told you, the Q's had this handled." Akira scolded the older man. She was standing in the entrance of the reaper's apartment. She was curious when she was called to come over, when she saw a little Kakuja walk by behind Arima with a sippy-cup towards the living room. "Sasaki isn't... Well, he isn't like he was. It was nothing the Q's couldn't deal with."

"Akira, I understand. But, my Haise is going through a difficult and confusing time, that both he and the research department don't one-hundred percent understand yet." Arima reasoned. "The Q's are just not ready to care for children."

"Kishou, Sasaki isn't a baby or even your child." Akira tsked. "He's an adult ghoul and property of the CCG, not some delicate newborn that needs parental support twenty four seven. So what, he's having a bit of difficulty getting around his new size, a ghoul is a ghoul, and they will obviously deal with it by themselves. If they couldn't we'd have an easier time exterminating them."

"You talk as if our son is a product or something." Arima retorted. "I am sure unloving heartless monsters would simply abandon helpless and defenceless children, but I am not a heartless monster."

"Arima, that is a contradiction on your whole role in the CCG." Akira sighed. "It's not that I don't love Sasaki. I've grown to love him very much, even maybe consider him one of my best friends, but he's not a child. He understands when he needs help now, he understands that he can ask for help from us or the Qs. Babying him is not an answer or healthy for either of you right now."

"Akira... You know how I am with Haise. He's my son and if you're not willing to help me out, I can always get Take to-"

"Fine, Arima, if you need me to watch them fine." Akira gave up. "You don't need to get Hirako involved in this. He's already has a lot on his plate when it comes to filling out your paperwork, you don't need to dump babysitting an adult on top of that."

"So, you will take them, during my shift?" Arima asked.

"No, I will come here and watch them." Akira affirmed. "The last time I had Sasaki over, he almost crushed Maris Stella. I can't have five of him pulling and bothering her when I'm not looking."

"Alright, that's fair." Arima smiled. "I'll have Take give you a spear key."

"You know, Hirako isn't your servant." Akira rolled her eyes. "And, Arima... Don't get too held up on Sasaki's current state. One day he might just return to normal and will have to leave again, whether you want him to or not."

  
o0o ^_0 o0o

  
Kuro and Yami were sitting on the large black leather couch in the living room. Arima's apartment was interesting, having two bedrooms, a full and half bathroom, a large kitchen, and finally a large living room. Everything was filled with simplistic modern furniture of only two shades, black and white. Of course all sharp edges were covered with bumpers to prevent any accidents, be it for the toddlers or Arima himself was undetermined.

Haise was put to bed as soon as they reached the apartment. Having two bus rides and everything that happened that day getting to him and it was making him quite grumpy. Kuro and Yami decided to colour, Arima had saved the old colouring books Haise was given to practice his motor skills when his eyes grew back. Shiro sat grumpily in a corner not happy at all with the new arrangements and refused to go to bed when asked if he was also tired. Mukade was simply content with the cup of "stew" mixed generously with HB milk Arima had given him, he even found an old sock monkey toy that was laying with the old things Arima had kept from Haise's first stay.

"Ooh, ooh, ee, akka!" Mukade said behind the sock monkey as he approached Shiro.

"Wat ywou want?" Shiro snapped at him. The Kakuja looked at him with his innocent doe eyes.

"Shwiro seep-pee?" Mukade asked plopping down beside him. "Seep Mung-mung!"

"No, I dwon't want to bwee here..." Shiro grumbled. "Awrima is a bwig stwupid hwead. I dwon't lwike him..."

"Gwive!" Mukade said shoving his sippy-cup into Shiro's hands an placing the sock monkey on to his lap. He got back up and wandered back over to the kitchen where Arima was making his own supper for that night.

"Oh, you want more?" Arima said looking down. "Where's your cup? ... You lost it? ... We'll have to find it later then huh?"

Shiro silently watched as Arima went back over to the fridge and prepare more food for Mukade, presumably.

"Stwupid head..." Shiro mumbled, taking a drink of the cup Mukade gave him.

  
o0o ^_0 o0o

  
"Good night." Arima said from the door way to Yami an Mukade, the only two still awake after Arima had tucked them all into bed with Haise.

"Nwight." Yami said dully and Mukade waved as he cuddled up with the sock monkey he got back from Shiro who had passed out in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo, tired... Goodnight!


	16. Don't Talk to Strangers

The morning came with six curious little eyes, well nine eyes if you counted Mukade's eye-like gem on his biological mask and Kuro trying on Arima's glasses.

When Arima woke up, he could barely see the mischievous trio, if it were not for Shiro weight on his chest, he'd would have knocked them all off of his bed. The albino tyke was glaring at him, from what he could make out, well the other two sat at his sides. Kuro playing with anything and everything he found on Arima's night stand and Mukade trying to make a meal out of his bed sheet.

"... Hello..?" Arima said trying to lift up his arms only for the other two's weights to pin them down.

"I dwon't wike you." Shiro growled, little red smudges appeared from behind him. With Arima's limited range of vison, he assumed it was Shiro's kagune. "I cwould kwill you wight now."

"..." Arima was silent and the comment had the other two look at Shiro.

"Arima-san, you're going to be la-" A familiar voice entered the room, it was Hirako's. "Mr. Sasaki! Trying to get that lazy old man up for me?"

Take walks over and takes the glasses off of Kuro, before picking him and Shiro up. Mukade realizing his brothers were gone ran over to the foot of the bed after Take as he headed to the door.

"Well, I'm sure the rest of you is wondering where you went." He laughs putting them down. "I'll get the bed bug up. You three should get ready for Akira to watch you this afternoon."

Finally free of the tiny ghouls, Arima finally sat up and cleaned his glasses of stick finger prints. How Kuro became that morning sticky was less concerning to him, then the final death glare Shiro gave him from the door, before Take sent them out.

 

o0o ^_0 o0o

 

"Arweema needs to gwet mwore books." Haise sighed. He was sitting on the floor with a novel open between his legs and a messy stack of books behind him. He had a cup of coffee beside him. Shiro and Kuro insisted that they make the coffee that morning. Complaining that Haise and Yami were being lazy by just letting the machine make it for them. So they kicked them out of the kitchen.

One thing led to another and Kuro came out of the kitchen crying to high heaven and covered in wet sugar. Shiro was calling him a cry baby and Mukade was trying to calm him down by giving him a hug. At the time Yami was helping Haise climb up the bookcase they ended up knocking over when Kuro started screaming.

Kuro ended up running down the hall into Arima's room to tell on Shiro, with the other two following him. Yami sighed and told Haise he'd clean up the kitchen if he cleaned up their mess. Which cleaning soon became reading after Haise righted the bookcase. Yami managed to clean up the broken glass, sugar, and coffee grounds that were soaking in a rapidly cooling paste the hot water created. He made a new pot of coffee and joined Haise in the livingroom.

"Nwot that it would dwo him gwood..." Yami glanced over at Haise from the TV. Hirako had arrived well Yami was just leaving the kitchen with coffee for both him and Haise. He had put on a children's TV program, not paying mind that they weren't actually two. Though the bright colours and the overly excited host of the program was distracting him from thinking too much on the events for that morning.

"Why?" Haise looked up at him. "Arweema woves the books I pwick out for him!"

"He's jwust wooks a bit sweepy..." Yami sighed looking back at the puppets dancing on the screen. "I thwink it would hwurt his eyes mwore..."

"He swees fwine!" Haise stated. "Ywou're jwust being pwess... pwessa...? Gwumpy!"

Just then the doorbell rang through the apartment.

"I GWOT IT!" Shiro screamed running out of the hall and knocking Haise's book pile over him, almost spilling Haise's coffee on his novel.

"SHIRWO!" Haise yelled angrily at him as the kid continued to the door.

"SWORRY!" Shiro said still yelling at full volume. He jumped up a few times before reaching the doorknob and opening the front door. A tall man stood in the apartment hall. He wore a black suit, had black hair, and had a single mole under his eye.

"Oh? Is Kishou baby-sitting?" The man said in surprise. "I didn't know the garden had any new additions yet... Is Arima-san in?"

"Furuta." Arima's voice startled Shiro, who was staring up at the strange man. He was holding Mukade. "Come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! I hope you guys' thirst is quenched for now!
> 
> And yes, all of Haise doesn't like Furuta, Yami more so than anyone else...


	17. Babysitting

"Say, ah."

"Ahhh!"

"Okay, good!" Chigyou chuckled, letting Mukade down, and turned to Haise. "So any dizziness? Headaches? ... Bloodthirst?"

"... Uh, n-no." Haise shook his head. The Researcher had stopped by two hours after Akira came to watch them. Chigyou wanted to examine as much as he could, before Arima came back and kicked him out of the apartment. It's seemed the CCG Reaper had became quite the Mama bear, since Haise split into five.

"That... That's an improvement!" Chigyou said cheerfully.

"I gwuess." Haise shrugged. "It's wike my mind is clwearer or something..."

"Well, we theorized that you had split into different parts of your personality." Chigyou said looking through his notes. "It seems to us that when you were in distress and your body broke down, and attempted to rebuild itself. Apparently that is a rare ability only half-ghouls have, do to your unstable genetic make-up."

"But..." Haise thought about when Kuro talked to him about missing human food. "I thwink-"

"I WANNA TURN!" Shiro screamed from the guest room Arima had given them to stay in. A loud thud could be heard of one of them obviously falling down. Then Kuro started wailing, indicating he was the one that had fell.

"Bloody hell..." Akira sighed, getting up from her chair and moving Yami from her lab to the now empty chair. "What are your doing in here?"

She walked into the guest room to find Kuro bawling on the dark wood floor and Shiro trying to pull a gamecube controller out of Mukade's hands, on the large bed. They were obviously playing some kind of game and Shiro just got impatient. He had one hand pushing Mukade's face, the other on the controller, and his Kagune was wrestling with Mukade's armored ones.

"You quit your crying!" Akira glared at Kuro who sniffled, but stopped bawling over his fall. She walked over to Shiro and pulled him away from Mukade, who look relieved that he wasn't being pushed off the bed any longer. Shiro squirmed and hissed at her. "Tell. Me. What. Were. You. Doing."

"They won't wet me plway too!" Shiro said loudly glaring at Mukade, who innocently sat cross-legged on the bed holding the controller.

"B-becwas... It's a swingle plwayer gwame, Shwiro..." Kuro sniffled wiping the tears out of his eyes. "A-and, Cwenty just stwarted to plway..."

"Kuro rwead!" Mukade said excitedly pointing to the old box T.V. the gamecube was attached too. The start menu for 'Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door' was up and asking for the save file the player wanted to load. Most of the profiles had vulgar words for their names.

"Shiro, you need to be a little more patient." Akira pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I'm sure, Mukade and Kuro, would have let you play too... But, you don't have to push them off the damn bed!"

  
o0o ^_0 o0o

  
The rest of the day wasn't as exciting for Akira. Mostly she spend the time reading stuff on her phone and chatting with the various forms of Haise. Mainly Yami and Haise, since the others were either scared of her or being uncooperative brats.

"Okay, Chigyou, said to give all of you each two doses of RC suppressant and one fifth of your food." Akira addressed the group of toddlers. "Do you want the suppressants now or after you eat?"

"How bwout no swapessants and all meat!" Shiro blurted out and got an eye roll.

"We shwould have dem now." Yami stated. "They make wus slweepy... And Cwenty is hward to clwam down afwter he eats."

"Bwut, it twaste fwunny..." Kuro said quietly.

"Would you want a nweedle?" Haise asked him and Kuro shook his head no. "We'll take them now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry very very short chapter. But, on top of me losing steam for this and other commitments, I'm kind for returning to a semi-hiatus on this story until I'm hit with inspiration. I really do not want to deliver too much lackluster filler material, even if it's just fanfiction.


End file.
